


Requiem

by SammyHeroes1



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards Tales of Arcadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHeroes1/pseuds/SammyHeroes1
Summary: Spoiler alert for Wizards! What if it was Douxie at the end of Excalibur? What would Merlin do? (my take on how THAT scene would have probably played out)
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Requiem

“My King… No… It cannot be!” Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur stared back with cold stone eyes. “After I fell in battle, there was darkness. But they made me anew.” Up above, the beast that the trollhunter had become jumped and pinned Merlin and Archie to the ground as Steve and Claire were imprisoned in ice. Merlin struggled to move. He looked up in time to see Skrael and Belroc looking at him.

“We propose new terms.”

“Give us Nari, or he dies!” Arthur grabbed Douxie by the neck and push him against the orange glass.

“Hisirdoux!” Merlin called out.

“I’m sorry! This *gasp* my fault!” He gasped as he fought against Arthur’s grip.

Merlin turned to Skrael and Belroc. “I know not what darkness twists you, but you will not harm the boy!”

Belroc smirked. “Very well then!”

Arthur wielded Excalibur into Douxie’s torso. His screams echoed through the halls, haunting Merlin’s thoughts. 

“No!”

In a swift move, Arthur pushed Douxie out of the window and into the abyss.

“NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Merlin’s eyes glowed a bright green and a wave of raw magic erupted from him, sending his trollhunter against a wall and freeing himself and the others of their prisons. He grabbed Archie and tossed him into Steve’s arms. “Get to safety!!!” He flew past Arthur and dived out of the ship in pursuit of Douxie.  
He saw the boy he had come to love as his own son fall to an imminent death. Taking speed, he grabbed him right before he touched the ground and gently placed him against a rock. 

“Hang on! Hisirdoux! This is no time to die!” He felt the tears threating to fall.

Douxie coughed. “I’m so sorry, master… so sorry…”

“No, my boy. It’s my fault…”

Claire and Steve stepped through a shadow portal along with Archie. “Douxie!”

“He looks bad.”

Merlin tried to think on how he could save Douxie. Until…

“Hisirdoux… Douxie. You won’t die tonight. The trollhunter, your friends…” He extended his hand over his apprentice. “They need you more that they need me.”

“Master…”

“Fatorum nostra vice mutata fortuna consilium…” Merlin chanted. “Fatorum nostra vice mutata fortuna consilium…”

A green light formed around them as Merlin kept the incatation going. Douxie felt lighter, safer. There was no pain.

“Ugh. I… I don’t feel anything! Master, thank you—Master!”

Merlin collapsed beside Douxie as the now very much alive boy kneeled beside his master. “No, what did you do!?”

Merlin gave him a weak smile. “An ancient incantation that exchanges wounds…”

“No…” Douxie cried. “No, master, please! I can fix this! I can—”

“Stop, Hisirdoux…” Merlin gently grabbed his hand. He copped his apprentice cheek in one hand. “No one can. Do not blame yourself.”

“But why save me!? I caused too much trouble already, you can help! I can’t!”

“Hisirdoux…”

“I’m sorry. I should have listened to you—”

“No, no.” He looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ve spent a lifetime serving the wrong master, trying to save this world. I… have many, many regrets. One of them was   
never finding a way for the trollhunter to… regain his humanity.” He gasped. “And now it’s too late…”

“You can’t, please. Don’t leave me!” Douxie cried. He buried his head into Merlin’s chest. “Please…”

Merlin patted Douxie’s head. “I saw a glimmer of greatness… of what you could become.” Douxie looked back at him. “And the greatest thing I have ever accomplished was saving you.”

“I’ll try and make you proud…”

“You already have… son…” Merlin drew his last breath and slowly, his hand slipped away.

“No, please, I’m not ready…” Douxie hugged his mentor’s still warm body. Suddenly, the old wizard’s body turned into dust. A gust of wind carried his remains into the sky until it disappeared.

Claire and Steve rushed to Douxie’s side as he grabbed a book left in Merlin’s place. Archie rubbed his head against Douxie’s legs to comfort him. “I… I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“What’s that?” Claire asked.

Douxie stood up, book in hand as he dried his tears away. “It’s all he left to guide us. Other then that, we are on our own.”


End file.
